It’s My Birthday
"It's My Birthday" by will.i.am ft. Cody Wise ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]]. Dancers Classic The lead dancer is a woman. Her Mohawk hair is black with a light blue swirl. She's wearing a dark purple crop top, a dark purple skirt, blue leggings, and blue peep toe heels. She is wearing sunglasses. The backup dancers are both men. The one on the left's pony tailed hair is also black. He's wearing a blue striped tank top, grey-purple jeans, and light blue sneakers. The one on the right is wearing a dark purple fedora, a blue, purple, and yellow sweater, dark blue shorts, tall black socks, and dark purple sandals. The two of them are also wearing sunglasses. Bollywood Dance The extreme dancer is a man. His tied up hair is black. He is wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, a pink crop top, orange pants, blue socks, and black shoes. Background Classic The background contains a pointed crown. The crown and the floor light up different advanced shapes. Bollywood Dance The background is in the same shape as the backgrounds in extreme versions of the previous game. In the squares, there are different animated shapes around. It mostly flashes red. Gold Moves Classic The classic mode has three gold moves. GM1 and GM2: Bring your arms inward in a circle. GM3: P1; bring your arms backwards while kicking with your left leg. P2; twist your right leg and right arm. P3; hop and cross your wrists. It's my birthday gold move.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 Just Dance 2015 - World Dance Floor - Test. (720p) - snapshot.jpg|Gold Move 3 (P1) Just Dance 2015 - World Dance Floor - Test. (720p) - snapshot2.jpg|Gold Move 3 (P2) Just Dance 2015 - World Dance Floor - Test. (720p) - snapshot3.jpg|Gold Move 3 (P3) Bollywood Dance The Bollywood dance has four gold moves. GM1 and GM2: Bend your right arms and pump it to the right. GM3: Make a semi-circle with your right arms. GM4: Throw your arms out. It's My Birthday (Bollywood) - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 It's My Birthday (Bollywood) - Gold Move 3.png|Gold Move 3 It's My Birthday (Bollywood) - Gold Move 4.png|Gold Move 4 Mash-Up The mash-up has 4 gold moves. *'Gold Move 1:' Wipe the sweat off your brows. (Done with the dancer from Love Boat) *'Gold Move 2:' Put your right hand up. (Done with the dancer from Moves Like Jagger) *'Gold Move 3:' Put your arms out and spin to the left. (Done with the dancer from Superstition) *'Gold Move 4:' Move your arm to the left. (Done with the dancer from Fine China) It's My Bday MU GM 1.PNG|Gold Move 1 It's My Bday MU GM 2.PNG|Gold Move 2 It's My Bday MU GM 3.PNG|Gold Move 3 It's My Bday MU GM 4.PNG|Gold Move 4 Mash-Up It's My Birthday ''has a mashup that can be unlocked for 20 Mojo coins. Its theme is '"Suit Up!", meaning it features dancers that are in suits. Order of dancers (repetition included): 'GM '''indicates a gold move. * We No Speak Americano(JD4) * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)(JD2014) * Superstition(JD4) * Love Boat(JD2014) 'GM1 * Alfonso Signorini (JD2014) * Forget You(JD3) * Moves Like Jagger(JD4) GM2 * Forget You (JD3) * We No Speak Americano (JD4) * Superstition (JD4) * Love Boat (JD2014) * Alfonso Signorini (JD2014) * We No Speak Americano (JD4) * Fine China(JD2014) * Love Boat (JD2014) * Forget You (JD3) * Moves Like Jagger (JD4) * Superstition (JD4) GM3 * Love Boat (JD2014) * Fine China (JD2014) GM4 * We No Speak Americano (JD4) Trivia * This is the second song by will.i.am in the series, the first being #thatPOWER In Just Dance 2014. ** It is his fourth if you count his involvement in the BEP with Pump It and Mas Que Nada. * This is also the first song by Cody Wise in the series. * "D*mn" and "body" (from "I want your body", which is a sex reference) are censored. "D*mn" is actually replaced with "ooh" in terms of audio, but it's still replaced with three dots (...) in the lyrics. * This was the first confirmed trio where the backup dancers do not look exactly the same. * The backup dancers look like the Get Lucky dancers. They might be the same. * This is the second song to contain more than two languages (English, Spanish, and Japanese); the first was Call Me, which features English, Italian and French. * The word "señorita" in the line señorita ven aquí is wrong spelled as "senorita" with a n instead of a ñ. "Señorita" is spanish for Miss/Lady. * The song was originally titled "Birthday", but was re-titled "It's My Birthday" to avoid confusion with Katy Perry's song of the same name Birthday, which is also on Just Dance 2015. * The mashup only features male dancers. It is the third MashUp after Take On Me's one in Just Dance 3 to feature only male dancers, and the second is Maneater MashUp in Just Dance 4 (excluding the original dancer). * All the dancers in the '''Suit Up! '''mashup are wearing suits. ** "Suit" Up! is why they only wear suits. Gallery File:IMBD.jpg File:E o3XueWjuU.jpg Its My.jpg|It's My Birthday Its My Bollywood.jpg|It's My Birthday (Bollywood Dance) BETA 2.jpg|Beta screenshot of It's My Birthday, notice how the dancers leggings/shoes were originally light blue instead of dark blue. 211.png|P3 Avatar File:212.png|Alternate Avatar Videos File:Official videoclip.am, Cody Wise - It's My Birthday File:Just Dance 2015 - It's My Birthday - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1414769849 File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1415061143 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Trio Dances Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:2010's Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Clean versions Category:Pop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:EDM Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Lyrics Errors